


Leaning Together, Headpiece Filled with Straw

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Hollow [4]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinzler looks after his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaning Together, Headpiece Filled with Straw

Rinzler bites hard at a node, laving his tongue over the circuitry. Anon growls, scrapes fingernails over Rinzler's back, searching for an exposed circuit. Rinzler smiles to himself, amused, and moves to bite at the node on Anon's right shoulder.

There is a series of corrupted pixels running up Anon's arm here, blackened squares, spreading out with red tendrils of light. A poor attempt at self repair, before he accepted Clu, before he knew Rinzler would repair any damage that came to him. Rinzler may have been the one to cause the split along his arm, the crack that runs along the left side of his face, but Rinzler looks after his things.

He presses fingertips into the corrupted pixels, rubs at them, revels in the half-pained shudder that rolls across Anon's entire body, flaring through his circuits like a wave.

Anon's fingers flex at his back, his thigh comes up to try and press Rinzler into him, to rub his exposed circuits against Rinzler's still-suited body.

A short growl from Rinzler, and Anon falls back, stops demanding what Rinzler do, he lies down, body still whip-tight with tension, but still.

Rinzler smiles down at his program, a dark and possessive look, and rewards him with a scrape of teeth along the long curve of a circuit along his chest, which glows a bright violet in his wake. He leans back and surveys his program spread out panting, growling, beautiful in red and violet beneath him.

“Rinzler.” Comes quiet, but firm from the archway leading into the room.

Leaning back down over his program, arms bracketed over his shoulders, knees on either side of his hips, Rinzler looks towards Clu with a low growl. He may serve Clu, may be his faithful servent in all things, and Anon may be the same, but Anon is also Rinzler's. Here, spread out beneath Rinzler, circuits pulsing brightly at his touch, he is Rinzler's, and Rinzler's to protect.

Clu sweeps his eyes across Anon's form, and Rinzler growls, leans forward to cover his program. He flicks his eyes up and smirks at Rinzler briefly, before his mouth sets back into a hard line “I've received reports of ISOs hiding in the Bostrum ruins,” He sweeps his eyes over the scene before him again “If it's not too much trouble I want you two out there, now.”

He lingers in the archway until Rinzler nods in the affirmative, then slowly turns to leave, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

Rinzler turns back down to Anon, who seems unconcerned by Clu's interruption, and still strains up for Rinzler to touch him, circuits still violently violet.

Rinzler presses a hand over each of the nodes at his program's hips and leans hard into them until the flare of his circuits begins to flutter and pulse bright and erratic, then he presses forward and bites hard into the node at Anon's left shoulder. It is short, abrupt, to the point, but it achieves the effect Rinzler is looking for. 

His head cracks back against the floor as his circuits overload, but otherwise Anon is almost silent as his circuits burst with bright light.

Rinzler stands in one fluid movement, and steps off of his program. He stretches languidly as Anon's circuits flicker dimly, and allows himself a satisfied moment watching as Anon collects himself.  
After a moment of indulgence, Rinzler nudges at Anon's ribcage with his foot, causing a faint flicker through his sensitive circuits with the touch, rousing the program.

“Come,” he purrs, helmet going up as he speaks “We have things to do.”


End file.
